The Wrong Daughter
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: "Cory was constantly trying to protect his daughter and setting some distance between her and the cowboy. Little he knew he might have been protecting the wrong daughter." Cory witnesses the strong connection between Maya and Lucas. LUCAYA ONE-SHOT. Rated T for swearing


" _Cory was constantly trying to protect his daughter and setting some distance between her and the cowboy. Little he knew he might have been protecting the wrong daughter." Cory witnesses the strong connection between Maya and Lucas. LUCAYA  
_

* * *

 **HEY! This is my first GMW story and I'm so excited! Thank you jordan. honeycuut. 7 for correcting my mistakes, I appreciate the help. Here goes the story, hope you like**

* * *

THE WRONG DAUGHTER

Cory Matthews felt safe. For the first time in three years, he finally felt secure. Nobody was dating nobody- well, except for Darby and Yogi, Smackle and Farkle, Missy and Billy… You could say nobody important for the history teacher was dating nobody. And, of course, with that Cory meant his daughter Riley. She had finally abandoned her unofficial thing with Mr. Howdy and Charlie Gardner had given up on her; meaning that for the first time since seventh grade, she was completely free. And her father couldn't be happier about it. Finally, the family was united as it should; Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Riley and Maya. No nosy boyfriends stood in their way. Or that's what Cory liked to think; people see what they want to see. He was so busy being happy about Riley, that he missed the growing closeness and the touches between Maya, his adoptive daughter, and a certain Cowboy.

He first caught a small glimpse of what was going on one day during Christmas break, in their sophomore year. It was a really cold day and Riley and her friends had decided to go shopping for a Christmas tree for Maya, who had never decorated her house before. Katy was usually too busy working to care and her daughter spent the Holidays with the Matthews. Besides, the ornaments were an unnecessary expense they couldn't afford. But with Shawn in the equation, they had some money to spare and Riley had insisted.

The gang was supposed to meet at Cory's house and then head together to the store. It was four o'clock and Farkle, Zay and Riley were already in their meeting place, eating cookies and watching a Christmas movie. They had agreed to meet at three thirty but Lucas and Maya were still missing. Nobody was surprised the blonde wasn't on time; it was usual of her arriving everywhere late. However, it was odd that Lucas hadn't arrived yet. He was raised as a southern gentleman and was always on time and with a gift of the host in hand.

The two teenagers arrived an hour late, together, and when they finally came, they were laughing like their asses off. The blonde was wearing a jacket that was way too big for her and looked suspiciously like one Lucas owned.

"Where were you?" asked Riley

"I'm sorry Riles. Huckleberry's mom made us some of her famous Friar pie and didn't take no for an answer."

"It didn't help that, after eating, you asked my mamma if you could see all of my childhood pictures. Including the one where I'm falling of Judy the sheep" pointed Lucas out.

"She offered, all I did was say yes. Besides, those pictures are great blackmail material. And really hilarious" The boy glared at Maya, but she didn't even flinch; instead she blew him a kiss.

Nobody seemed to think it was strange that the blonde was spending time at the Friar´s house or that she knew Lucas' mother. Nobody but Cory. He was looking the couple in disbelief as Mr. Howdy proceeded to help Maya take her coat off (or his coat) and she complained about him being so cheesy.

"Oh, you know you love it, Shortstack" he replied jokingly.

 _What da…?_ Thought Cory. They were being way too…too flirty and that wasn't okay with him. Lucas Friar needed to be stopped. And he knew just the man that could help him with that job.

"Topanga, ¿are you seeing this?" whispered Cory to his wife. "This is what we're going to do. I am going to call Shawn right now and together we are going to stop Mr. Howdy. Maybe with a tragic accident of something. You cover for me"

Topanga laughed. "Calm down. They are just friends."

Cory wasn't so sure about that. He knew Maya had liked Lucas back in middle school but the latter had been too confused with his feelings to start a relationship with her. They had been good friends after that. The history teacher had thought all that Lucaya craziness was behind them; just some old silly crush. After all, past the campfire incident and a couple of dates, Lucas had gone back to his unofficial thing with Riley. It was those two who were supposed to be together (or that was the popular opinion), not Maya and Lucas. That was why Cory was constantly trying to protect his daughter and setting some distance between her and the cowboy. Little he knew he might have been protecting the wrong daughter.

"Cory, I mean it. Don't you dare call Shawn- You're just paranoid. Maya would have told us is she had feeling for Lucas. Or Riley would have. Don't worry"

And because his wife was right almost all the time (OK, all the time), he let it go.

…

The second time he saw something between those two was only a few weeks after the first incident and this time, not even Topanga could convince him it was simple paranoia. It was Christmas and Stuart Minkus had invited them all to a party he was throwing in his mansion.

Cory was having a great time; drinking champagne and dancing with his wife. He was so happy he didn't even care when he saw Maya and Lucas dancing and smiling to each other, like they were in their own personal world, with just the two of them. The Christmas spirit was too strong; he couldn't get mad.

Like every other house in that time of the year, the Minkii **(A/N: Sorry, had too)** mansion was completely decorated with Christmas ornaments. Colorful lights everywhere, plastic candy canes hanging from the ceiling, stockings in the wall, and a big tree in the center of the living room. And mistletoes, don't forget them. Fucking MISTLETOES; the destroyers of Cory's happiness.

He was taking pictures of the house with his cell phone to send them to Shawn (he was working in California and couldn't make it) when he saw it. Lucas and Maya talking; he was tipping his imaginary hat while the blonde grinned. It was a normal scene Cory witnessed every day in his class, except for one little thing. They were standing under a mistletoe. They hadn't even realized it until Zay pointed it out. Then, both of them blushed and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Oh" said Maya.

"Yeah. Oh"

"So…should we kiss?" Asked the blonde and Cory wanted to scream 'NO!' at the top of his lungs. "Don't flatter yourself, Ranger Rick. I mean just for the sake of tradition"

"We should. It's tradition. After all, who are we to break such an old and important tradition like this one, right?"

Maya grabbed Lucas' shirt with her fist, dragging him down so they were the same height and crushed her lips into his. He reacted immediately, putting his hands (his filthy, daughter-stealing hands) in her waist and pulling her close. It was a sweet kiss that didn't last longer that a few seconds, but that didn't matter to Cory. All he saw was Lucas fuckboy Friar kissing one of his daughters, yet again. _I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kiss Auggie too,_ thought the teacher with fury. He was glaring so intensely, he was surprised the Cowboy didn't feel it. But, then again, Cory supposed he was too busy flirting with Maya to notice.

He ran to where Topanga was to tell him what he had just witnessed. He found her talking to Riley next to the Christmas tree.

"He kissed her!" Cory exclaimed as soon as he reached his wife's side. "HE KISSED HER! There's no way I'm not calling Shawn in this second"

"What? Who kissed who?" asked Riley confusedly. Topanga, unlike her daughter, had already figured out what was going on and was smiling; she didn't feel surprised at all.

"Friar and Maya, that's who!" He pointed his wife with his finger. "And you! You told me this wasn't going to happen! You lied to me, Topanga!"

Topanga smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek. "Guilty. But Lucas is a good guy and he makes Maya happy"

Riley, on the other hand…Riley just let out a loud 'YAY!' and clapped her hands in excitement. She knew Lucas liked her best friend and wanted to date her for some time. That was one of the reasons they had ended their unofficial thing so many months ago. Even though she had felt betrayed and hurt at first, she had gotten over it and was all about Lucaya happening.

"What happened, Cory?"

"They were standing under a mistletoe" he said and Riley cooed. "And then he said they couldn't break the mistletoe tradition and Maya kissed him!"

"She's sixteen, Cory. She's going to have a boyfriend sooner or later. And there is nothing wr-" She stopped when she realized he wasn't listening to her anymore. Instead, he was walking towards the couple.

"How dare you?! First Riley and now Maya. Stop stealing my daughters!" He screamed at Lucas

"Sir….I…." He kissed the blonde's cheek quickly and took off running, Cory in his toes. Thankfully for Lucas, he was younger and was capable of outrunning his teacher.

….

The third time he saw them was a complete accident. And Cory hadn't seen it coming.

Months past and Cory noticed that, even though Maya and Lucas continued to flirt, they didn't seem to have some unofficial couple-ly thing going on. Apparently, the kiss they had shared during Christmas had been just a one time thing. This made Cory feel completely relieved. The only thing that could have made things better was if the flirting would stop completely, but he knew that would take time.

It was now the end of the scholar year and Cory was going on a road trip to Philadelphia with Shawn to celebrate. He had truly missed just hanging out with his best friend; not a care in the world. He had been excited all week about this trip; even if it were only three days. When the day he had been waiting for finally arrived, he was ready. Shawn was going to pick him up at Topanga's at four so he bid farewell to his family, Farkle, Zay and Lucas at, exactly, two minutes to four and walked out of the café to meet his friend.

Cory and Shawn had been driving for fifteen minutes, singing old rock songs out loud when the first one realized he had left behind his cell phone. _SHIT!_ He thought. _Topanga is going to kill me if I don't report myself to her in a couple of hours._ He needed his phone and that's why he asked Shawn to turn around and drive back to her wife's café. Later, he would think he could have just used his best friend's phone to call Topanga, but in the moment it didn't seem like an option.

They arrived in a quarter of an hour and quickly got out of the car. The plan was retrieving the phone and driving to Philadelphia as fast as possible; they didn't want to waste any more time. They definitely weren't expecting to see what they saw. Riley and Farkle were talking college and SATs (those two apparently weren't aware they were in vacations), Zay was eating a croissant, and Topanga was reading a book with Auggie. All OK; all normal. Except for Lucas and Maya. They were sitting on one of the couches, kissing. Full on the lips.

"Cut the PDA!" yelled Zay. The blonde gave him the middle finger but they stopped kissing anyways; Lucas' hand never leaving Maya's waist.

And again, nobody seemed shocked or thought it was weird the two teens were making out. It was like they were used to it. Well, Shawn and Cory did feel shocked and looked at each other with their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging open. _What was going on?_ Thought Cory.

"What is going on?!" Shawn stormed into Topanga's. "Are you two like a thing now? And why didn't I know about this?"

"I'd like to know the same thing" added Cory.

Maya and Lucas stood up; their hands together and the latter looking pretty scared. The blonde talked. "Huckleberry and I, We've been dating for like…a month and a half now." She looked at her boyfriend for confirmation and he nodded.

"And you all knew about this? Even you Topanga?" They all nodded. "Why keep it from me?"

"Or me?"

"Are you seriously asking, Matthews? And you Shawn. We knew you'd go crazy if you found out and try to either murder Ranger Rick and make it look like an accident or chase him off to Mexico."

"You tend to go a little over the top and exaggerate with this kind of things, Sir" added Lucas nervously.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Cory knew they were right. Still, he felt hurt they were all keeping it a secret from him. He told them that and Maya let go of the Cowboy and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Matthews. I didn't want you to freak out and have a stroke. But to be fair, it was pretty obvious what was going on"

Now that he thought about it, it was. The way they both got to class late together or how Riley and Maya would stop their conversations when Cory entered the room or how comfortable the couple seemed around each other, even more than usual.

Shawn, then, pouted and asked for a hug too and while Maya gave it to him, Cory stepped forward to where Lucas was standing. "If you ever hurt her in any way I, scratch that, Shawn and I are going to hurt you. Hunt you down and murder you." And even though Lucas was a taller than his teacher, his threat scared him like hell.

"Don't worry Sir. I'm not planning on hurting Maya never. The same goes to you too Mr. Hunter"

Cory had spent so much time protecting the wrong daughter from Fuckboy Friar; he wanted to make it right. He was going to take care of his other daughter, his adoptive one, the right one, this time.

* * *

 **THE END. Did you like it? Tell me what you thought in the reviews and express your love with faves (if you loved it). And if you would like me to write another GMW story, send me a PM; I would be happy to do it. Byee, love you all!**


End file.
